Do You Really Know Me?
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: She was always treated as if she were an enemy, I mean, they had good reason, but now that she has her free will back, can the so-called enemies learn to become friends?
1. Finally Free

Do You Really Know Me?  
  
By: Wind_Sorceress_Pluto  
  
Summary: She was always treated as if she were an enemy, I mean, they had good reason, but now that she has her free will back, can the so-called enemies learn to become friends? Disclaimer: dont own a thing  
  
Chapter One: Finally free  
  
She ran, running was all she did these days, demons of his could catch her in the skies, and if she dare run in open plains, HE would get her. Her name was Kagura, known to many as the Wind Sorceress, Kagura was/is one of many incarnations of Naraku, the half- demon she despised. Now she fled for her life, knowing Naraku would soon kill her than anything else. She may have had her heart back, but he could still kill her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kagura?" Came the voice of Inuyasha. Kagura glared at him then reached for her feather, she heard the roar of an air bound demon and lowered her hand. "What no fight, no rushing off on your feather to report to Naraku?" Inuyasha rambled on. Kagura looked to the sky.  
  
"If you want to kill me go ahead Inuyasha, I understand, I mean I killed Kagome after all." (AN: I know she doesn't really do that, but this is my fanfic!) Inuyasha glared at her before turning his back and walking back the other way to the camp in which his companions rested. Kagura looked on in confusion.  
  
"I understand why you want me to kill you, yeah, I'd probably do it, if she were still alive." Inuyasha said, "It's just the way things work, when she's alive, I don't listen to her, when she's dead, I listen to every word left unspoken." Inuyasha then left her to ponder his words.  
  
"Pathetic Inuyasha." Came a male voice. "You are just too soft!" Naraku jumped from the bushes. "But it's not you I'm after, it's her." Naraku said lunging at Kagura, she slid out of the way and punched him to the ground before put her foot at his throat. She then removed her foot and flew into the skies on her feathers, not caring anymore about Naraku's minions roaming the skies.  
  
Back on the ground: "Naraku." Inuyasha growled, but Naraku was gone within seconds. "Miroku, Sango, watch yourselves, I'm going out for awhile." Inuyasha said and before they could say anything, he was gone.  
  
"Wonder where he's going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Probably to visit Kagome's grave in Kaede's village, I don't see why he doesn't tell Kagome's family about what happened." Sango said.  
  
"Because, they believe she's living here now, so why tell them, when they were never going to see her again anyway." Miroku said to Sango. "He mourns too much."  
  
Cemetery in Kaede's village:  
  
"Hey, Kagome, it's me again, just thought you were lonely, I caught Kagura running from Naraku today, she seems to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, I didn't attempt to avenge your death, I figured it's what you'd have done, I don't know." Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kagura coming up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I always visit her Inuyasha, I feel bad for killing her," Kagura said, he knew this was hard for her and waited patiently.  
  
"You know if I ever catch you kill another human being, I'll kill you no second thoughts." Inuyasha looked to see her walking away.  
  
"You think you really know me Inuyasha, but you don't." She said back to him before flying off on her feather. 


	2. We're Forever Enemies

Do You Really Know Me?  
  
By: WindSorceressPluto  
  
Summary: She was always treated as if she were an enemy, I mean, they had good reason, but now that she has her free will back, can the so-called enemies learn to become friends?

Disclaimer: dont own a thing  
  
Chapter Two: We're Forever Enemies

Inuyasha looked around the quiet forest surrounding them, it seemed to quiet for him, with all the demons running around looking for Kagura, you'd suspect that there'd be some noise. But no, it was dead quiet, except for the harmless chirping of crickets every now and then. He looked back at the sleeping humans, Shippou, and Kirara, who looked up as he made to leave the camp.

"I'll be back Kirara, watch them for me." The cat demon mewed and went back to a sleeping position, but she was wide-awake. Inuyasha walked from the camp and scouted the area, if Kagura was around, then the demons would be hovering around, but they weren't, and he kept getting her new found scent, now that she had her heart back, she smelled of the wind, instead of the demon Naraku. He heard the cries of a man as if he were battling a demon, and winning, I sort of war cry, though, not as loud or stupid.

Inuyasha came into a clearing and watched as Kagura dodged a demon slaying human that was out to kill her. She didn't once get out her fan, and she didn't think of running from the fight, instead, she pushed him to the ground as and arrow whizzed by. He saw it hit her and she cried out in pain as the priestess he had fallen for fifty years ago stepped out from behind the bushes. Kagura pulled the arrow from her shoulder and threw it to the ground, reaching for the feather. She stopped as Kikyo let fly another arrow and went through her hand. She angrily brought out her fan and used the wind to knock Kikyo off of her feet.

In the next instant, Kagura regretted her demon blood, as she couldn't seem to control her actions, or her anger. She let loose a deadly wind attack and she gasped as she saw not only Kikyo more lifeless than usual, but the man she had pushed from danger sprawled on the ground life less. She looked at the arrow through her hand and then to the bushes Inuyasha was hiding in,

"Are you going to kill with no second thoughts like you promised, or just sit there like an idiot?" She asked and brought out his Tetsusaiga, he charged her, and hit her to the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting the bliss of death. When her world did not go black from death, she opened her red eyes to see Inuyasha sheathing his sword and walking towards Kikyo. He picked her up and turned to Kagura.

"Kagura, you have not heeded my warning, we are enemies, and the next time I see you, I will kill you." He walked off, with Kikyo in his arms and the man slung over his shoulder.

Kagura stood there dumbfounded; she had just killed Kikyo, and a man, an innocent man. Although both were trying to kill her, she decided to not fight the human man. He was just caught in the crossfire, and now, Inuyasha would not kill her! That was absurd, she wanted to die, she had killed Kagome under Naraku's orders, and now Inuyasha was going by her, 'Don't kill Kagura to avenge me... Inuyasha.' words, I mean, she suspected he'd rip her apart for what she had done. Instead, she turned to the opposite direction Inuyasha had gone.

"Yes Inuyasha, we're forever enemies."

AN: Sorry it took so long, but, my computer crashed and I couldn't think of another way I would write this chapter that sounded remotely along the lines of the previous second chapter I typed up and lost. So, review and hopefully I'll have the third chapter up soon.


End file.
